This core will provide complete support for the flow cytometry and cell sorting needs of program participants. This will include high rate cell sorting based on up to seven parameters (light scatter and fluorescence) and rate event analysis. Analysis of cell surface marker expression (immunofluorescence) and various static cell physiologic parameters (apoptosis, cell viability, and cell cycle) as well as real-time cell physiologic changes (calcium and magnesium mobilization, membrane potential and cytoplasmic pH changes) are available. Services will be provided using the six facility instruments that currently constitute the National Jewish Medical and Research Center institutional flow cytometry facility.